


Gordiano

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Insight, Pyramid, post 8x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni siquiera en mitad de aquella misión Ray lograba quitarse a Ziva de la cabeza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordiano

En jornadas tan fatigosas como aquella era todo un reto no correr a vaciar el minibar de la desvencijada habitación y olvidar el mundo. Lástima que no pudiera permitirse estar desconectado y que el incipiente dolor de cabeza amenazase con convertirse en mucho más si osaba siquiera acercarse a las bebidas. Tendría que buscar algo distinto en lo que ocuparse entre aquellas cuatro paredes tristes, todavía se sentía demasiado acelerado como para irse a dormir.

Desde sus principios en la Compañía arrastraba los mismos sentimientos contradictorios hacía su labor. Le encantaban los desafíos y seguir las consecuencias que sus acciones desataban como un efecto mariposa en la distancia, esa era la parte buena. La mala, que toda operación conllevaba aspectos muy desagradables, eso cuando no directamente opuestos a aquello que había jurado defender. Era esquizofrenia pura, como le había dicho desde el primer día Jack, su mentor, el mismo cuyo cadáver había terminado en una cuneta a las afueras de Medellín con par de balas de la pistola de Ray en la cabeza. Matarle fue traumático, pero por algo no hacía más que insistirle en que “todos, absolutamente todos” juegan a dos barajas. Incluso el propio Jack.

De dobles juegos también trataba esta misión desquiciada que ya le había llevado por doce países y múltiples identidades y disfraces en tan solo unos meses. Alguien con mucho sentido del humor había bautizado aquel caos como “Operación Gordiano” por aquello del nudo imposible de desatar. Por desgracia, a Ray no se le permitía desenvainar su espada, sino que tendría que continuar tirando con exquisito cuidado de las hebras y desliando la maraña.

Encendió el televisor mecánicamente y no prestó atención a la explosión en algún lugar del globo de la que hablaban los informativos. Debía comprobar algo antes de buscarse entretenimiento. Se quitó la ropa para no ensuciarla, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a golpear los baldosines de terrazo que había bajo el somier hasta que encontró el que sonaba a hueco. Lo retiró, extrajo la bolsita que le esperaba y se echó a reír al leer el nombre del pasaporte español que le aguardaba: Alejandro Magallanes Nodal. Alejandro Magno.

Además de su pasaporte con broma privada incluida, el paquete contenía un teléfono móvil por satélite. No le urgía hacer ninguna llamada, tendría tiempo al día siguiente cuando llegase a su nuevo destino, pero sí había algo para lo que necesitaba aquel chisme. Se acomodó en la desvencijada butaca que quedaba frente al televisor y abrió el navegador. Le apetecía escribir a Ziva, causante de su nudo gordiano particular entre el trabajo y los deseos de una vida privada como la de cualquier otro. No imaginaba que ella se le habría adelantado de nuevo.

Pasó la vista por aquellos caracteres una y otra vez hasta que las palabras se fundieron y dejaron de tener sentido casi como si pertenecieran a una lengua extranjera. Bajó los párpados, se los frotó y sonrió cansado y satisfecho. Aquel texto de añoranza desenfadada decía tanto con tan poco. Ziva le echaba de menos. Él también a ella, tanto que no podía precipitarse a escribir lo que su lado tierno le pedía. Reflexionó sobre lo que quería y podía decirle y se fijó en que el envío contenía regalo: una fotografía. Mirándola y sintiendo su sonrisa y su nostalgia crecer, Ray supo que al día siguiente Alejandro Magno tendría que hacer una parada técnica en alguna joyería.


End file.
